Clandestine Contacts
by chemicalflashes
Summary: One night in the prefect's bathroom, he stumbles across her... [Warning: Smut, Lemons]


Warning— Smut. Unresolved sexual tension, Lemons [Extreme]

Actual rating— **NC17**

Pairing— DM/HG [Dramione]

**/Don't read it if you're squeamish or underage/**

O

_**CLANDESTINE CONTACTS**_

The long winding corridors were always tiring to patrol. So was confronting lost innocent first years. But what could one do if it was one's duty? There was no choice but to do it and be over with it as quickly as humanly possible. And so, after one such particularly tiring nightly round, a newly appointed Gryffindor prefect made her way towards the Prefect Bathroom in hope of finding some peaceful rest.

In her fast attempt to feel the comforting warm bathwater around her body as quickly as possible, she forgot to turn the sign of the lock on the door from 'vacant' to 'occupied'. Once inside the glorious space, she quickly turned on all the taps that were now pouring out sparkling water. Only one tap remained close because she wasn't exactly in the mood for a bubbly bath.

She took of all of her heavy uniform and then tenderly stepped into the inviting warm waters of the large tub. She felt free. Not soon afterwards, one of her hands found that hidden intimate spot between her thighs and began massaging it profusely. She fumbled long enough and then gave up, for she was not able to find that sensitive nub. She was never good enough to arouse herself fully.

One couldn't always be perfect.

However she could get out a few pleasurable moans from herself and she managed to stay content with that. She let out a cry of frustration. It was during those previous moans that she had failed to hear the faint click of the door as it had opened to grant entry to someone. Someone, who was more than willing to help her with her secret little problem.

It was when that someone was standing by the tub that she felt something was wrong and opened her pleasure drooped eyes, only to end up gasping. Fast as lightning, she covered her round breasts and overlapped her legs over each another. He merely smirked. It was simply too late for him to forget everything that he had seen.

"You pervert! Get out. Now!", she screamed.

"Now, now, don't get your knickers in a twist Granger— oh! I forgot, you aren't wearing any." His lustful gaze washed over her. She blushed scarlet, her body obeying her emotions rather than her mind. Her emotions were yelling, "For Merlin's sake, stay girl! You and a boy with rumoured decent skills. Surely something interesting could happen?" On the other hand, her mind was shouting, "This is Malfoy we are talking about woman! Hex him and run the hell out of here!"

He could apparently sense her dilemma. It was when he started opening his shirt buttons that she snapped out of her thoughts. "I believe I told you to leave." She glared at him. "But I believe that this isn't just your tub. I can have it too." Not waiting for her reply, he slid off all of his clothes, save for his boxers and stepped into the other side of the tub. Her confused brown eyes were digging daggers in his face while his lust ridden grey eyes were directed at her breasts, which were still covered by her crossed arms.

For a while neither spoke. When she realised what exactly was he looking at, she tightened her arms even more, not realising that that action had made the smooth curve of her chest even more curvier than before. He lost it and moved forward, supporting himself on his knees and put his hands on either side of her legs and leaned forward and looked at her with his piercing stare. "What do you think you're doing?", she asked nervously.

"Teaching you how to have a little fun in a while.", was the muffled response he gave before he took her hand and gently kissed her palm. A shiver ran through her spine. His next stop was the inner side of her elbow. A kiss was placed there. Things carried on in a similar fashion until he found the sensitive junction of her shoulder and neck. When he reached there, he sucked hard and nibbled at her skin tenderly. Alternatively, he broke the contact and blowed cool air over the places where he had inflicted pleasure upon her. She moaned, quite loudly.

She didn't like the way their bodies were not pressed into each other. Her hands automatically moved to his back and pushed him towards her. He realised what she was trying to do. "Nuh-uh Granger, not now.", he said mischievously. After an eternity, his searing touch reached the valley of her breasts. His eyes grew impossibly darker with lust. He started kissing the base of the left one, proceeding impossibly slow while his index finger traced the base of the other one. The circle of his extremely pleasurable sucking kisses grew smaller and smaller as he neared her sensitive nipple. She was on the edge.

His tongue tasted her pink areola over and over, not at all touching her aching nipple. She almost shoved it in his hot mouth herself but he resisted. He was liking teasing her. At last his mouth was upon her heated hardness. His slick tongue fumbled with it and she gasped. At the same time his finger was doing the same thing to her other breast. Her body shivered with excitement and she pressed him to herself. This time he didn't resist.

Their bodies were a hot tangled mess of arms and limbs and a steaming fieriness. She could feel his arousal pressing at her inner thigh. It was then that her mind came out of its daze. She roughly pushed him away and he landed back in his original place, the other side of the tub. "What the hell woman!"

"I think we'll regret this later, whatever this is. We should stop.", she said quietly and began to get out. She had enough sexual tension for one night. "Oh no, you're not running away. I started this and I will end this on my terms." She was yanked backwards with a splash. "You'll regret pushing me away," , he said hoarsely. He picked her up and laid her down on the marble floor. The wet heat she had in her core clashed amorously with the coldness of the floor.

He spread apart her legs and much to her chagrin, her traitorous cheeks blushed at the way his eyes roamed on her body. She was positively sure that she would be losing her virginity or be 'deflowered' as she liked to say it. It didn't matter now. It didn't matter if he was Malfoy. It didn't matter if he was her enemy, her oppressor. Right then, what mattered was the way his skillful hands were setting her on fire.

Because right then, they were just a boy and a girl in need of each other. And that was all that mattered.

He roughly caressed her breasts and placed a few random kisses here and there until he reached her oozing heat. A touch on her inner thigh made her shiver violently with amorous pleasure. Slowly and almost torturingly, he inserted a finger in her hot wetness. Immediately, her walls contracted around him. Pleased with the effect he was having upon her, he sent in another finger and her breath hitched with anticipation. His fingers worked deftly on her sensitive nub until she came hard and fast right into his hand. His other hand which had been playing with her nipples till then, came under her head to raise her to his level. His lips furiously met hers and as their tongues battled, she moaned in his mouth.

They broke away some eternities later and his fingers ceased their magic. She groaned, frustrated as to why he had stopped. "Why did you stop now?", she said, her voice indicating that she hungry for more and looked away. "Look here" She didn't. "Look here Granger.", he said a little more forcefully as he turned her chin towards him.

He took each of his fingers that had been in her core and sucked each of them one by one. She definitely thought more was to happen that fateful night when he flashed his evil grin. That is to say, his disturbingly charming evil grin.

"See you around Granger. I had told you that you would regret it."

And before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening, he was gone.

Just like that. _Gone._

'Leave it to Malfoy to come up with the sickest kind of revenge' was her final thought as she left the bathroom unsatisfied, unsated and undone.

O

**Dear readers, this my first attempt at smut. Don't flame me. However genuine pointers and helpful reviews are surely appreciated.**

— **the author**

_8.8.15 - I have deleted the second chapter as many complained that it was 'a bad rendition of a porn movie'. I might rewrite it, so be on the lookout for it._


End file.
